


Blue Blood

by astr0cat



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels are here, I love this headcanon of mine, My headcanons, au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	Blue Blood

“For I will be your wine.” 

Victor finished the vows before holding the goblet to his lips, silently preparing himself for the fate that stalked him from just around the corner.

The crimson liquid that swirled around within the cup smelt of grapes, a tinge of elderberry wafting up into his senses. Before he could quench his curiosity of what the poison tasted like, a skeletal hand landed upon the rims of the item, a soft clank sounding upon contact.

Blinking, the ravenette glanced up, eyes questioning as he stared at his bride to be. Dare he say it, he was befuddled, hurt in a way. After all of this, after he finally accepted her, loved her, she was going to reject him? He had lost Victoria, both physically and mentally. The spot in his heart. The void that had been born had been filled to the brim with thoughts of the corpse before him. 

Emily glanced up at him, eyes tearing up as her brows furrowed, “I can't.”

Upset and confused, he made an effort to keep his voice steady, had he driven her away as well? He was such a coward, always had been so shy and so…”girly” as the children had put it in his younger days. Emily had accepted him, loved him even though it had all commenced through a mistake. Now that the feelings were mutual, or so he thought, he wished to return the affection.

With a scrunched up brow, he looked her dead in the eye, “whats wrong?” Genuine concern laced his words before he caught her orbs glancing at something behind him. Going to turn his head to see whatever was giving her second thoughts, he was stopped by her cold hand.

Tenderly, she returned his gaze back to hers, “this is wrong.” A pang drove through his chest like a needle. What had he done? Oh he'd done everything! Going back to see Victoria, saying that he would never love Emily because she was deceased. He had wronged all of it. How he dearly wished he had never said those lies.

“I was wrong,” the bride continued, “my dreams were stolen from me.” 

Victor witnessed as her eyes glossed over, a tear sprinting down her blue cheek. Fighting back the urge to wipe it away and hold her face within his palms, he listened thoughtfully to the rest of her words.

“Now i've stolen them from someone else.”

Her eyes fluttered shut, bony hand cradling his cheek which he lovingly leaned into. “You're not mine,” her eyes clicked open and her hand retracted away from him before motioning out towards something.

His orbs flicked over to the somber smile resting upon her pink lips before falling upon her outstretched hand. Finally, his eyes met the sight of Victoria, the brown hair falling down into her face in short curls.

Eyes widening and lips parting to let forth a gasp, watching with quiet observation as the woman did the same. “Victoria..”

After a moment, the female stepped out from the shadow of the pillar, the room letting out a breath of awe as she did so. 

Upon stepping towards the bride and groom, Victoria let her hand fall into Emily's reaching one.

With careful, quiet actions, the corpse laced the brunette's hand with Victor's, smiling sadly as she did so.

Victor didn't return the smile, eyes holding the eternal frown while she took back her hand. This wasn't what he wanted anymore, Emily had robbed him of his love, stolen his heart. He couldn't lend it out to another soul, no one but her.

“Oh how touching, I always cry at weddings.”

The ravenette tensed up before turning around, ears opened up to the thunderous gasp the crowd emitted.

“Our young lovers together at last,” it was obviously a man, grey hair curled atop his head, had this been the lord Victoria had been wedded to?

“Surely now they can have a happily ever after,” the male continued, “But you forget,” he was directly in front of them now.

Before Victor had any time to react, the man took a hold of Victoria's arm and yanked her to his form, “She’s still my wife! I’ll not leave here empty handed.”

There was a short pause before Emily spoke up, Victor's eyes darting over to the source of the voice.

“You,” it was a soft whisper on the wind but most certainly audible. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

“Emily?” the man's voice dropped seemingly to a gasp yet his grip on the brunette did not yield.

“You,” the corpse repeated once again, voice filled with hate more than the previous shock it had once wielded.

“But I left you,” the man glanced at the ground, brows furrowing up in confusion.

“For dead,” the female finished, eyes wide. Her statement sent the group of deceased and living alike into a final gasp, words of astonishment flying through the air along with the stolen breaths.

The Lord's eyes blazed and he began to back up with the female still clutched in his grasp, “this woman is obviously delusional!”

Upon backing far enough away from the pair, the man reached out and grasped onto the handle of a sword, yanking it out of a skeletal rib cage. In his quickly formed defense, he aimed the weapon at Victoria's gullet, ceasing her squirming.

“Sorry to cut things short but we must be on our way,” he said through a smug smirk, eyes holding a soft triumph.

Victor stepped forward, how dare this man? Victoria had always been so kind, she had never done anything to deserve this and due to the fact she was a close friend to Victor, he wouldn't let harm befall her.

“Take your hands off her.”

The ravenette vaguely recalled Emily mentioning the name of her killer, what is it? Ah, yes, Barkis Bittern.

“Do I have to kill you too?” Barkis questioned out through a chuckle, blade falling from Victoria's voice box and crawling towards Victor.

A yelp interrupted his chuckle and cleared his expression of all his victory as his voice cut through the air, pain clinging to the scream. Victor looked down, silently thanking Scraps as the undead canine bit into the flesh of the man's leg.

Using his misery to her advantage, Victor watched as Victoria scampered off towards Emily, standing side by side with her. 

Quickly returning his orbs on Barkis, the ravenette barely managed to see the man kick his dog away before a woman's voice called out to him, “Victor, catch!”

Before he could turn his gaze to glance around, the handle of silverware met his hand, fingers grabbing onto it out of instinct. Brows furrowed and lips pulled into a determined line, he did a double take on the weapon he wielded. Upon noticing that what rested within his hand was not a knife but indeed a fork, he let out a gasp, ears barely registering the murmured “sorry” that was said in the background.

Barkis charged forward and the ravenette barely had time to dart out of the way. Upon doing so, the man collided with the table, the skeleton behind him barely managing to steady the goblet still filled with red.

With rage evident in his eyes, Barkis marched up to Victor, swinging his sword. The groom dodged it by mere centimeters, a chill running up his spine as the clang emitted from the sword acting upon the pillar cut through the air.

Jumping behind the stone cylinder, the ravenette quickly shoved the silver utensil into the skin of Barkis’ backside. If he had not been fearing for his life, he would have laughed at the sight.

Letting out a yelp, the man swung his stolen sword, but managing to hit nothing but a chef's hat.

Growling and continuing his pursuit, he managed to back the ravenette down the hallway. A man behind Victor was softly inquiring if this was a fair fight: sword against fork. Victor thought not.

The weapon swung down and landed in one of the small spaces the fork had to offer before the ravenette forced his sword to the side, swinging his fork and grazing the male's suit. Three straight lines cut diagonally into the fabric. An enraged battle cry sounded through the air. 

Glancing around with haste, Victor swung his body under a nearby bench, his clammy fingers resting upon the metal handle.

A roar sounded above him before the blade pierced through the bench just above Victor's chest. All the ravenette could do was cry out before the sword was pulled free of the wood only to be jammed back down, hovering just above Victor's lower abdomen. Yelping again, the ravenette furrowed his brows and thrust his fork up. 

There was a scream before the sound of tumbling lumber met his ears, no doubt Barkis had hit a bench or two, commencing a domino like chain effect.

Hustling out from under his shelter, he ripped his weapon free and climbed to his feet. Turning around over and over again to get a better look at his surroundings, he was met face to face with Barkis and before he could cling on to any hope, the sword swung from the air and ripped his excuse of a weapon away.

A foot met his stomach with a force that shoved the breath from his lungs and forced him to the ground. With round eyes, he glanced over at where his fork rested.

His shoulders sagged with a great deal of defeat before his eyes hardened, shoulders squaring once more.

Quickly returning his gaze to Barkis, he let his cold eyes meet his, staring into those corrupted orbs and not daring to glance at the sword.

Barkis let out one final roar before thrusting the blade forth.

A silent hush filled the room and all Victor could do was hold his head high, squinting out a glare at that undying smirk.

Sickening drips filled the room as the ravenette fought the urge to collapse.

With legs similar to that of a newborn fawn, Victor arose from the ground. All eyes rested upon him, even those of the smirking devil himself. With tiring orbs, he glanced down at himself.

Crimson seeped through the wound resting just below his ribcage, the scarlet substance leaking onto the blade and trickling off the tip of it before meeting the floor.

With shaking fingers, he grabbed ahold of the bronze handle, tugging at the sword and willing it to come out. After a few tugs, a squelch sounded and the item was pulled free from his form, clattering to the ground as he dropped it. The way the droplets of red splatters displayed themselves was almost beautiful in a way.

Victor tossed a glance over his shoulder at the two brides behind him, Victoria was now on her knees and Emily was rushing up to him with tear soaked eyes. The corpse grabbed at his shoulder, moving in front of him and attempting to block the wound of its flow. The ravenette smiled softly, eyes softening and vision blurring as his knees slowly gave way.

Emily desperately tried to keep him upright, fighting through his limp limbs that dangled this way and that; her palms still glued to the bloody wound.

Through his fading vision and his dulling hearing, Victor witnessed as Victoria was hoisted up and away by Barkis, “this woman is mine and if I will not make a coin from her family, I shall auction her off for promising amount.”

Misery consumed the groom, his eyes growing moist as his brows furrowed up, “Victoria…” It was difficult to communicate through the lump in his throat let alone the lack of energy he was experiencing.

All he could do was watch as one of his dearest and only friends was led away by such a fowl man, the crowd too stricken by shock to move.

He turned to Emily, eyes thick with the melancholic feelings he carried, “please…”

The corpse forced back a sob, eyes squinting closed as her brows rose higher and higher, “Victor, they're gone.”

He cast his gaze back over to the entrance, his heart crumbling as he took in the sight of the empty doorway. Victoria would be sold off like a cattle, branded and then slaughtered.

Letting out a choked sob, the ravenette fixed his gaze back onto his wife, “you won't leave,” he fought to regain his breath, eyes barely following the commands he gave them to stay open, “you won't be gone when i'm dead, right?”

Emily shook her head, “right here, i'll be right here.”

A generous amount of scarlet seeped from the crevice between his lips, his pale hand rested upon Emily's which was still planted on his abdomen. His wife's free hand moved upwards and lifted away the crimson before moving to support his skull.

“I'm-i'm terribly sorry,” he choked out, voice rough and strangled.

The hand that rested behind his head soothingly began rubbing circles within the mass of black hair, “shhh, my darling,” Emily whispered out through her tears.

His mouth fell shut, lips loosely closed as he stared up at her, vision swirling into a mass of indistinguishable colors. The lungs within him gave one last heave, his half lidded eyes slowly focussing on Emily. His mouth fell open to speak but he found himself mute.

“I'm sorry you had to go so painfully,” she whispered out, tears softly dripping down her cheeks and onto his. He wanted nothing more than to tell her it was okay, wanted nothing more than to get Victoria back, wanted nothing more…

Victor's thoughts trailed off as his brain activity came to a slow halt. With pained eyes, he cast a small, loving smile up at Emily.

He was choking, he was flying, he was being smothered, he was dying.

The heart within his chest gave one final thump.

Emily smiled somberly before lifting her hand off of his wound, and with his hand still rested upon hers, she migrated her palm to rest above his now forever sleeping heart.

His eyes flicked from their intertwined hands before panning back up to her soft eyes, the last sight he took in before his eyelids forced him out of the Land of the Living.

 

 

Emily sat perched on a chair, face turned upwards at the decaying ceiling.

Victor had yet to wake, it was as if he was...comatose. Most certainly dead in the World of the Living but he still hadn't opened his deceased orbs. It worried her to no end. Not to mention the guilt that rested upon her shoulders due to Barkis taking Victoria hostage forever.

Her skeletal hand tapped softly against the table beside her, fingers dancing on the rotten wood quietly. Beside the structure rested Victor's bed...actually a coffin. It was a similar brand to her own, wide in width, tall in length, and cushioned heavenly on the inside. She had wanted him comfortable asleep and when awake.

The relentless pain he caused her everyday he remained unconscious was unbearable. Of course he didn't know he was the source of this, how could he even know where he was at the moment? It had been three weeks since the poor man had perished, three weeks of guilt and sorrow Emily faced alone.

Sighing, the bride arose from her perch before sparing one last glance at Victor. A stray tear rolled down her cheek, dipping down the round surface before sliding off. Quietly she returned her gaze forward before heading down to the pub, no one would be there and that was fine.

Her white heels clicked across the ground as she walked towards her destination, hands brushing the hair out of her face every now and again.

It didn't take long to locate the designated area and upon reaching it she took ahold of her veil and let it rest on a nearby barrel. Emitting a sound between a sigh and a choked off sob, she seated herself on the seat behind the piano, blue hand hovering just above the keys.

With pink lips pursed she began to play, fingers dancing on the keys in an angelic, dark harmony.

Emotions poured out of her dead soul, feelings swimming through the air almost hypnotically.

Minutes passed before her hands came to a slow halt, eye brimming with tears.

There was a series of taps behind her, a pair of shoes clicking on the ground just behind her back. Emily didn't bother to turn around, it was probably someone she didn't care to see or someone coming back to regain a lost, forgotten item.

However, when the person sat beside her, hip brushing hers and blue hands dancing on the keys identically to hers just moments ago, she spared the person a glance.

Victor was sat just beside her, a smile on his lips before he took his palms off the keys and turned to face her. 

“Victor..” a benevolent grin blossomed upon her face, the apples of her cheeks prominent.

“Yes?” he replied, round eyes filled with love and genuine happiness. His voice like that of an angel, smooth and velvety.

Emily's face scrunched up in pure joy, tears rushing down her cheeks as she leaned forth, chin tilted upwards. The ravenette above her took the hint, leaning down and placing an affectionate kiss upon her rosy lips before pulling back.

The wife had enveloped Victor in a light embrace, mismatched appendages resting on his shoulders and around his neck.

“I'm so beatific you're awake.”


End file.
